Distractions
by Nomen Ist Omen
Summary: Kaoru feels bored, but big brother comes to the rescue.


**Distractions**

Rating : T

Summary: Kaoru feels bored, but big brother comes to the rescue.

Disclaimer: Ouran Host Club does not belong to me.

Feedback: All criticism accepted.

Notes: Thanks to _kofi_ for the great beta !

* * *

_Clang. Tic. Clang . Tic._

Ticking monotonously, the chimes of the grandfather clock -- threateningly situated between a Rococo chair and an enormous mirror -- did little to whisk away the oppressive dullness of the place. Boredom fell across the room like the shadow of an intimidating ogre, lingering menacingly and showing no sign that it wanted to leave. Several objects were scattered on the ground, broken and--

This was annoying. Very annoying, indeed.

Or at least, that was what Kaoru thought while he sat on the soft-cushioned sofa, letting out a grievous sigh. Outside, the world had become a dreary place: a series of dusky clouds settled over the skies, pregnant with rain.

He hated rain: it was a stupid, evil invention of nature's that made him feel limp, morose and lethargic. He felt as if all vivacity had been drained from everything, that the only thing left behind was a lifeless collection of empty shells and rotting corpses. On the streets, people seemed to wander aimlessly like zombies, searching for something that wasn't there.

The presence of their large television set was overwhelming, but the channels contained little that was noteworthy: they were either documentaries or movies that were all the same -- something trite involving a lost dog trying to find its way home. If there was anything Kaoru hated more than melodrama, it was the films that featured talking animals. He loathed Lassie: it reminded him that the world behind the television screen was nothing but surrealistic idiocy created to brainwash small children into believing that miracles truly did exist. It was like believing in fairytales: one was promised the world, only to be disillusioned later.

Disillusionment was mortifying. It was as if a thousand bricks fell upon one's head every time they felt it, causing a new stabbing headache that never quite disappeared.

Although he felt this way, in the deepest abyss of his heart, he yearned for wonders. Growing up embittered wasn't something he'd planned.

Living in a rich establishment didn't save one from being lonely. He knew that better than anyone else, although he rarely felt lonely himself. Having grown up at Hikaru's side, Kaoru did not have the chance to be. But he couldn't be with others, either. He couldn't enjoy himself or feel complete without Hikaru, who understood him more than anyone else. Spending time with others meant explaining himself or defending what he believed in. With Hikaru, it was the opposite: he could do whatever he wanted without feeling embarrassed or. It meant if he felt like acting like a spoilt brat, Hikaru would merely shrug and assist him in accomplishing his plans.

"Hikaru," remarked a restless voice, feigning deep agony. "I'm bored." It was only a game, but an innocent bystander -- or a not-so-innocent voyeur -- might have been tricked into believing he was sincere. The twins knowingly indulged in that delightful little game, enjoying the ignorance---stupidity---of others.

In the background, the predominant clacking of the grandfather clock pulsed through the room, making it seem as if it was alive.

Briefly, the other boy regarded his brother with an annoyed expression. His knees were crossed beneath him like a pretzel, which made him look like an imitation of Buddha gone slightly astray, for his face didn't bear any sign of inner peace nor tranquillity: he looked apathetic, or maybe like an unnerved creature forced to take part in a chess game -- a chess game that he didn't care for or give more than a moment's thought about, no less. Ironically, he was busy swinging a half-broken Queen to and fro. Once upon a time, it had been part of a chess board. Yet, like most things, it was a toy that had been broken.

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" he started, annoyed until a flash of understanding etched his features: Hikaru knew what was haunting his twin's mind. Immediately, his expression softened and he feigned disinterest with the intent of tricking Kaoru, who looked positively anxious.

Slowly, Hikaru crept towards his brother and conspicuously plopped next to him. He'd never been one for the subtle approach. It wasn't like he was in a bar, hoping to win the affections of some beautiful stranger: he was at home and beside the person he had been beside his entire life.

"Shouldn't you already know?" Kaoru sighed, leaning into his brother's chest, not the least bit embarrassed from being so close. Quite the contrary, he was confident and pleased because he could feel the soothing thump of Hikaru's heartbeat. It was familiar and reminded him that he was luckier than most people. After all, he had someone he could rely on.

Feather-light fingers brushed against Kaoru's cheek, travelling to caress the softness of his copper-coloured hair: it was rich and thick between Hikaru's fingertips. As if he was fuelled by a motor engine, Kaoru purred like a cat and buried himself deeper into the embrace, welcoming the feel of his brother's persistent hands. Soon, the fingers were replaced by gentle, hesitant kisses that Hikaru laced against the side of his neck.

The shirt was in the way. Hikaru's fingers moved slowly, working at a speed which felt like pure torture to Kaoru, who hated being teased. Button after button, it finally slipped past his shoulders and Hikaru's tongue slipped out of his mouth in turn, pressing firmly against his brother's neck. He flung the shirt away from the sofa, leaving it to stretch upon the floor the way Kaoru's body stretched beneath him, as part of the mess in the room as if it had always been there, trying to convince them that it belonged there.

It didn't take long for Hikaru to lose all sense of shyness, shamelessly leaving a trail of slow kisses down his brother's chest, deliberately slow in order to hear the slight hitch in Kaoru's breathing, enjoying his quiet sort of agony.

The grin that crept across Hikaru's mouth was wicked: Kaoru could feel it against his ribcage. Hikaru couldn't restrain himself: the pads of his long, elegant fingers massaged the skin so gently it was as if they feared scorching it with their fiery touch. Every inch of his body could feel the way Kaoru writhed beneath him.

"This... isn't enough, really." It was too late to worry about burning. Kaoru's voice had been set on fire, hot and barely able to contain itself from moaning.

Indeed, it wasn't. Although he knew this was insane and devoid of any proper logic, Kaoru didn't want to stop, for he felt wonderfully protected and loved. It was a special feeling to be endorsed with such caresses. No one else could make him feel like that.

"You want to continue?" The voice was tentative. Hikaru whispered carefully, as if he feared the intrusion of a fiend.

Although he dared not show it, Hikaru felt nervous. If they kept going like this, it wouldn't take them long to spiral towards something that was dangerous -- something beyond his reach of understanding. Playing games and touching each other suggestively was one thing, but doing something more intense was another: he didn't know whether he was ready to deepen their relationship. There was so much to consider: whether they were truly ready to defy the world in such a manner -- to create a bond death itself couldn't separate. It wasn't that he didn't long for intimacy, he only feared losing it.

Instinctively, he knew that once he gave in into that pleasure -- sin, whatever one could call it -- that living without his twin would be impossible. As much as he loathed that part of him, Hikaru was a possessive and jealous person with a temper that could rival a five-year-old's.

"No, I want to feel your lips against mine, that's all," Kaoru stated firmly, neither flustered nor indecisive: he knew what he wanted. He may have been slightly more mature and calm than his brother, but it didn't stop him from becoming an insistent, sarcastic and fastidious person who wasn't above a little teasing in order to achieve his goals.

Wanting to assure his brother, Kaoru grabbed hold of the situation and pressed his lips against his twin's, who quickly found himself dumbfounded. Hikaru seldom experienced that peculiar sensation: the thrilling experience of being surprised. It wasn't uncommon that someone managed to rouse him into action, but in this perfect world it was rare that he felt that elusive thing known as surprise.

Startled, he did what his instincts urged him to do: succumb to mindless pleasure that provided him with enthralling tingles that sent shivers down his spine, not much unlike an ice that slowly slides down one's skin.

The kiss became more passionate, even frenzied as Hikaru began to nibble against his twin's lower lip. Kaoru began to buckle beneath him: the feel of teeth drove him insane with want, for it only fed the growing need between his legs. Face flushed from excitement, he felt himself yearning for a contact that was deeper. He needed to be closer. It was making him desperate and needy.

Hikaru's hand trailed downwards of its own accord and started to gently massage the lower region of his twin's body. The ragged breath and noises that Kaoru made nearly made him rejoice. It pleased him to be the one who made his brother feel that way; being responsible for that assured him that nobody else -- an intruder -- could ever make Kaoru submit like this. He loved his brother more than anything. He decided he'd never allow anyone else to become this intimate with him. Ever.

Kaoru's hands trailed mindlessly through his hair, making a tousled mess out of a formerly elegant style; he wanted to make his brother feel all the pleasure that was being laid upon him.

Idly, his hands slithered downwards like a snake, stroking deliberately with the intention of teasing Hikaru. It worked. Soon enough, the other boy was breathless and couldn't stop himself from making strange, soft hissing noises. His blood rushed to his cheeks and he was vaguely aware of the way he was steadily losing control.

"We should quit, or else I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

The words cracked across Kaoru's mind louder than a sudden explosion of thunder, far more noticeable than the grandfather clock or television could ever hope to be. Hikaru straightened suddenly, rising and flattening his shirt, trying to look halfway presentable again. A brief look of frustration crossed his eyes upon seeing Kaoru, who looked positively flabbergasted and vulnerable: his lips were pouting and his gaze held a look of questioning. It had a bewitching effect on Hikaru; he had to look somewhere else, or else he would have fallen into a trance again and done things he'd never be able to take back.

Once he took this step, he'd never be able to let go again. He had to keep reminding himself.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Hikaru almost flinched at the question. "No, not at all. That's the problem, you see."

He meant it. Trying to express the sincerity of the emotion, Hikaru brushed his fingers through Kaoru's hair. Suddenly, he embraced him, tentatively touching the other's back as if trying to comfort him.

"Hikaru..." In response, Kaoru hooked his arms around his brother's shoulders and gave him more than he'd hoped for. "I understand."

Unable to find the words that he desperately wanted to share, Hikaru nodded and grinned sheepishly, relieved that he didn't have to explain himself. Perhaps it was cowardice, but it had never been easy for him to admit his feelings loudly. Despite being an honest person, he couldn't confess everything. Yelling was easy for him, but being serious was another matter entirely: eloquence wasn't his forte.

"Thanks, " Hikaru said, voice hushed and eyes slowly coming to a close. It was then, he decided, that sharing this eerily silent yet comfortable moment with his brother was enough. It was refreshing to be together without being spied upon.

The presence of unwanted fangirls often made him think that their bond wasn't genuine, something ingeniously crafted and devoid of real affection. Moments like these reminded him that this wasn't the case.

He didn't need anything else. The birds could have stopped singing , the stars' fire stopped burning, or the roof could have dropped on his head, but that wouldn't have stopped the feeling that was filling Hikaru's heart with warmth. For the first time in what seemed like ages, he felt complete and at peace.

_Owari_


End file.
